Art Class
by Rue no Hime
Summary: A song fic to "The Painter" For Takeru and Hikari


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

_Hmmmmm... _

Hikari sat with a paint brush in her hand, staring at the blank canvas before her. Across from her, Takeru was working on a sculpture for the same art class. Neither had made any progress. Hikari watched Takura for a few more seconds, then smiled. She dipped her brush in some paint and began to mix some blues together, trying to figure out the exact shade that she wanted......__

___If I were a painter, mixing my colors  
How could I ever find, the blue of your eyes?  
The canvas can never, capture the light of your smile  
Of your smile _

It was no use. No matter how much she tried, or how much she worked, she couldn't get the right shad of blue...And no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to make Takura look the way she wanted him to...

"Oh, why did I have to take this stupid art class!" she exclaimed.

Across the room, Takura watched Hikari work and smiled to himself, wondering what she was painting. He was trying to sculpt her, but she didn't know. No one could tell, because it looked so bad. Takeru closed his eyes.

"_Come on," _he thought. _"Just think of your emotions, what it feels like to hold her...And you know every curve of her body by heart....._"

He shrugged, then continued working.__

_And girl, if I were a sculptor, working in marble  
I couldn't hope, to copy your perfect face  
The curve of your body, the feel of your skin  
My hands could never, ever trace _

__ Takeru sighed, as did Hikari, both admitting defeat. Neither could capture the emotions, or the feelings they had for the other by sculpting or painting.

"You know Hikari," Takeru said, breaking the silence. "I only joined this class because you were in it."

The girl blushed.

"I only joined this class because I wanted....."

She trailed off, and Takeru didn't force any words out of her.

  


_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you  
Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue  
Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you  
And now, when the beat is so strong  
I'll give my heart in a song _

"_Man...."_ Takeru thought. "_If I could just be like Yamato...then...I'd be set!! I could talk to her no problem, and she'd be like jell-o in my arms! If only I coudl act......_"

Takeru stole a glance at Hikari, who was once again trying to paint her picture. Another sigh left his lips.__

_Oh girl  
If I were an actor, I could be someone  
Someone who'd always know, the right things to say  
But as soon as I'd see you, I'd forget all my lines  
And you'll never know, what I feel inside _

_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you  
Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue  
Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you  
And now, when the beat is so strong  
I'll give my heart in a song_

Both teens stopped their art projects and looked at each other. Hikari blushed and was the first to speak up.__

"Takeru," she said in her soft voice. "I have a confession to make."

"I do too," he said.

Both sat in silence again, waiting for the other to speak.__

_There's no other way (no other way)  
That I know to say (I know to say)  
Baby, how much I love you  
And if you'll only give me a chance _

_Oh girl, _

_So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you  
Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue  
Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you  
And now, when the beat is so strong  
I'll give my heart in a song ___

_I'll do, I'll do what I do  
You know why, know why?  
Your eyes are bluer than blue  
Uh huh, yeah,  
I said I'll do what I do _

_I'll give my heart in a song _

_You know I'm not a painter, actor, baby  
It dont matter _

_I'll give my heart in a song _

_Oh, you're so beautiful _

_Give you my heart in a song _

"I LOVE YOU!" Both finally yelled at the same time.

Hikari's head was down and her eyes squeezed shut....Takeru was in the same position, but when they finally realized that they had said the same thing, they looked up at each other.

"Y-You do?" Takeru stuttered.

Hikari nodded.

"Hai...(translation: yes)...I do...."

Takeru ran across the room and hugged her.

"I was trying to paint you!" Hikari exclaimed under the pressure of Takeru's embrace. "But it was too hard!"

"I was trying to sculpt you! Then I almost tried to be like Yamato!!"

Hikari sniffed back tears.

"I wish I had just told you," she said. "Back when all those love songs started making sense."

Takeru nodded.

"I'd have given my heart in a song, if I could have..."__


End file.
